omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen (OFF)
Character Synopsis An enigmatic and gentle figure, Vader Eloha, or The Queen, is a mysterious entity known to be the surrogate mother of (and creation of) Hugo. She appears essentially human although she is not. Her body appears to manifest itself in the same way as The Batter's; she is the only other direct creation of Hugo as well as the only other being able to control Add-Ons in the same way as The Batter. The Queen is in charge of the Guardians as a group, who in turn control various Zones. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A Verse: OFF Name: The Queen, Vader Eloha Gender: Female Age: Unknown, appears to be somewhere in her Early to Mid-20s Classification: Non-Human (A direct creation of Hugo,made to represent an idea), Queen of all Zones Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Zone Guardians are capable of creating zones through pure energy alone), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Gave shape to "The Room", which is akin to an entire realm that is under the control of The Queen), Poison Manipulation (Has many abilities that can poison a foe upon hitting them), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of inflincting Furious onto the foe, causing them to become bloodlusted), Sleep Manipulation (Able to put an opponent to sleep with certain abilities), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling off of Batter, who is capable of entering with the abstract beings within Hugo's room), Non-Physical Interaction (Regularly interacts with Batter and his Add-On, who are metaphysical beings, with The Batter specifically embodying Purification), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can increase or decrease a target's statistics with many abilities), Reality Warping, Physics Manipulation (Created The Room, including its logic-defying/fourth wall-breaking puzzles and transitions), Immortality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation (Has full control over The Spectres, whom of which are souls), Light Manipulation (Can project light in the form of attacks), Information, Time Manipulation, Flight (Should be capable of such given her reality-warping abilities and that The Batter is able to), Can survive without air/in a vacuum, Appearance seemingly changes based on the perspective of the individual. Resistance to Mind, Soul, Time, and Void Manipulation Destructive Ability: Universe Level '(Fought The Batter, who was able to "turn the entire world" into white nothingness, which includes the entire Universe. Created The Room, a logic-defying place which contains the world's sun and multiple interlinked pocket dimensions) 'Speed: Massively FTL (Can fight The Batter and dodge his attacks, even when she's calmly talking to The Batter. The Batter can move to the sun at over 351 times the speed of light) Lifting Ability: Class 50 to Class K+ (Being similar to The Batter in nature, is likely as physically strong) Striking Ability: Universal '(Comparable to Batter, who destroyed the entire universe. In addition she created an entire reality, likely of this size) 'Durability: Universe Level '(Survived multiple hits from The Batter and his Add-Ons) 'Stamina: Immense, can take survive blows from The Batter and his Add-Ons, yet still act casual throughout the entire battle Range: Likely at least Hundreds to thousands of meters with Competences, Interstellar to likely Universal with Reality Warping and Creation Intelligence: Quite High, Given she's a queen, a mother, is one of the only ones to realize The Batter is a threat and upon other things, implies The Queen is intelligent Weaknesses: She is very protective of Hugo, even at the cost of her own life, she is not a highly skilled physical combatant compared to characters like The Batter, and has a limited (Albeit very high) pool of competence points with which to use these competencies. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her Ring Add-Ons, Delta, Sigma, and Ipsilon Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Various competences based on speaking to the enemy about the faults in themselves and what they've done or plan to do, each possessing a chess-themed name. These include: *'Castling King: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Furious, enraging the enemy into abandoning all strategy and relentlessly focusing on normal physical attacks. *'Castling Queen:' A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. *'Coup de Miroir:' An extremely powerful single-target attack competence. *'Fool's Mate:' Damages the Competence points of all enemies, their reserve of energy that enables them to perform special attacks. *'Immortal Anderssen:' An attack competence that inflicts heavy damage upon all enemies simultaneously. *'Scholar's Mate:' A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Sleep, causing an enemy to fall asleep. *'White Fianchetto:' A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. Her Add-Ons provide additional Competences of their own, with music and silence-themed names: *'Alto Clef:' Increases The Queen's stat parameters. *'Diminuendo Accord:' Restores another target's competence points. *'Long Silence:' An attack that hits all enemies simultaneously. *'Major Accord:' Restores a lot of another target's competence points. *'Short Silence:' A strong single-target special attack. *'Treble Clef:' Increases The Queen's stat parameters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:OFF Category:Games Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villian Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Guardian Category:Spirits Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Rulers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Physics Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Poison Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 3